1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor composite device, which make it possible, by a low-cost simple process, to obtain a high quality circuit/device forming region having a flat separated surface from a Si substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a SOI (Silicon on Insulator) substrate has been manufactured by: implanting hydrogen ions in a depth direction from a surface of a first single crystal Si substrate to form a hydrogen ion implanted layer (hydrogen added layer) at a predetermined depth; bonding the surface of the first single crystal Si substrate to a second single crystal Si substrate having an SiO2 layer; and then separating at a part on the Si substrate side of the hydrogen added layer in the first single crystal Si substrate.
In addition, for example, regarding a method for transferring a single crystal Si thin-film device layer, a technique using the method for separation at a hydrogen added layer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-26472 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a technique in which: a hydrogen ion implanted layer is formed at a predetermined depth in a depth direction from a surface of a single crystal Si substrate (first substrate) with a single crystal Si thin-film device formed thereon; the single crystal Si thin-film device forming the surface of the single crystal Si substrate (first substrate) is bonded to a surface of an insulating substrate (second substrate); and then the single crystal Si substrate (first substrate) is separated at the hydrogen added layer in which hydrogen ions are implanted.